Talk:Talents (Origins)
I wonder whether those rogue abilities about lockpicking, disarming traps, and stealth are actually talents. They seem to be more like skills. Probably the information here is outdated, if not misunderstood from the beginning. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 17:38, 19 April 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander A skill by definition: "Skills are abilities which all player characters have access to." I'm not sure a Mage would be able to pick a lock or disarm a trap. Most likely they're Talents. --Celestial Wurm 17:47, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Ah hehe, that defintion is actually my interpretation of what I read on the official forums. It seems to reasonably apply to the listed skills. With possible class specific skills, that definition needs to be changed, that's right. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 17:59, 19 April 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Ah, hm, well that certainly complicates things. I still believe that they are Talents. Would we honestly see a Warrior using Stealth, or a Mage disarming traps? --Celestial Wurm 18:18, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I fear we're still talking at cross purposes. I just meant to change those rogue specific talents into rogue specific skills. No access will be given to warriors and mages anyway. The main reason I actually see a difference here is, skill points and talent points are given seperately, and rogues supposed to be skill-focused (warriors talent-focused). At least, so I heard. Never mind, though. Someone with present information will need to update or confirm this, I guess. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 18:37, 19 April 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Cleaning Up + Congarats Good work on this page, fellas! I love it! Just thinking about putting the class talents on the class pages, rather than this one. I will try and see if I can clean up the table template to make it look a little better. --Selty 04:14, 20 April 2009 (UTC) A full listing of Mage talents seems nowhere to be found. Also I'm not as good at wikia as some other people are but I was thinking someone should create template pages to activate tool-tips on all the talents. The tool-tip could simply state whether it is sustained, activated or passive and its description. If this were done it would be even that much easier to move all of these talents to their respective class pages where they should be. Again I have been looking into how to do this but I am not sure. If someone knows and could at least begin creating the template page just enough for me to see how it is done I'll be more than willing to complete it and then move the talents from this page to the class pages. --Griffmstr835 (talk) 00:39, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :While tooltips aren't my speciality, I can let you know that mages don't have any talents, they have spells instead. 01:14, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Do my eyes deceive me, or was this page recently vandalized? XavierGrimwand 23:05, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Are you talking about the Dual Weapons? I believe Selty moved that to the Class page instead of leaving in in the general Talents one. --Celestial Wurm 01:06, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I see. The changes were logged to a new IP, and appear to be incomplete, so I assumed the worst. This table's buggered up pretty good: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Talents#Dual_Weapon XavierGrimwand 02:51, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I couldn't find the contents on the class pages. Two tables are missing on the talent page, though. Well, maybe Selty could leave a note when finished. It looks strange now. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 18:26, 22 April 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander I only guessed it was him because of his comment "Just thinking about putting the class talents on the class pages, rather than this one. I will try and see if I can clean up the table template to make it look a little better. --Selty 04:14, 20 April 2009 (UTC)". It may have been vandalism though? Seems okay so far --Celestial Wurm 20:04, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Check this out: http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talents&curid=2315&diff=5748&oldid=5690 :XavierGrimwand 21:40, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Well that certainly is strange, and not the edit I last saw. That certainly does look like someone vandalized. I guess it should be reverted? --Celestial Wurm 21:50, 22 April 2009 (UTC) It's been a little hectic at home, so I haven't had time to do anything on the tables yet. Don't blame me. --Selty 00:53, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Hrhr, we weren't blaming you. We just wondered if you were still in the process of reorganizing the talents. Well, I don't know. Of course, the information also belongs to the classes. Splitting them up may limit a clear view for comparison, however. As you like. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 17:56, 23 April 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander My, "Don't blame me" sounded hostile, but I assure you it was not. In any case, I reverted the class talent page back. I am learning how to make a cool, image ridden table, but failing epically. --Selty 01:51, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, I didn't think you meant it hostile. Just wanted to explain. I'm looking forward to spell and ability icons, too, but we'll still have to wait some time I guess. :-/ According to Georg Zoeller, it seems the talents also changed a lot already. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 20:36, 25 April 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Presentation Well I think the page per school has turned out pretty well on the Primal Spells page, though I may be biased . However, the talents page may be a bit harder to break-up than I initially thought. My current thoughts are to have the full descriptions of rogue, warrior and Templar talents on their respective pages, but I’m not quite sure what to with the general talents. Possibly just having one page for Archery talents, one for Dual Weapons and so on. Does that sound workable? Loleil 04:46, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I'm back home and ready to help getting things done. The page is indeed pretty well but there's more to do I'd say. Your breakdown is good, also your suggested one. I was thinking about the individual spell pages some more. Do I have a chance to expand the functionality of the wiki? Or is it something only wikia.com admins can do? What I'd like to have are "include pages". Let's say you have an ordinary page of the spell Shock which can be displayed as usual. Within this page however, include tags are used to specificy a section which will be copied if a second page, for example the Primal Spells page, uses this as an include. So for this example, we would have only one spell description to be kept updated for several pages. On the next step, the Mage page could include the spell listings from the spells schools, for instance. It's not difficult to implement. Probably it even has been done before. The question is who should I ask? MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 12:12, 16 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander :Welcome home! I’m pleased you approve of the initial steps. It has been a few days, so I assume the page per branch is acceptable so I might whip up a couple more spell pages for us to work on and begin integrating some talents. As to the page functionality, it sounds quite useful to me. I guess you could always start by asking our trusty admins, and if they don’t know you could always go to the big guy and ask JoePlay. Loleil 13:20, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hey and thanks. The talent page has some icons now and shows what I'm up to. Unfortunately pretty much information is still missing confirmation/correction at this time. And when uploading the image files, I messed up the naming right away, bah. If an admin cares, those duplicate files I uploaded without "_icon" at the end are unused and could be deleted. I was unable to both delete and rename those files - did I miss anything? MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 19:58, 16 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Seems I was too hasty with all the templates/includes stuff. It's a lot easier than I thought. For the time being, we have spell descriptions only on the spell schools pages. No redundancy, no consistency problem. The Spells page has the schools listings, and the Mage page has none of it. The Skills page is even easier, and will basically look similar to one spell school page. No class page will need to duplicate its contents. As for the talents, well, I now believe I'm again one step behind. It seems Loleil had the same thoughts, just earlier. There's the hope that she/he began thinking earlier, too, haha. Specialization classes will have their abilities on their respective pages anyway, and a mix of talents and spells is to be expected. So let's move class specific talents from here to their class pages as well. General talents will get "The Loleil Treatment", as suggested above - one page per weapon style. Yeah, I think I'll give it a name similar to the royal treatment. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 13:10, 17 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander :It sounds like we are in perfect agreement about how to organize these pages, and I (who is a she) like the sounds of the "Loleil Treatment" it's probably the closest to royalty I'll ever get . :Also, great work with compiling the talent icons, they really add to the pages! As to your question about images, although all registered users can rename articles, for some reason only admins can rename images. Loleil 06:38, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I love icons, and smileys as well. To me, it's like adding mimic to the spoken words in a discussion. Unfortunately in both cases, I can't make it without. ^^ I'll take care of the icon categorization in the future myself. Before, I used your upload of the Shock icon as an example. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 12:35, 18 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander :No worries, it wasn't until I saw all your talent icons, that I though an icon category might be useful. Loleil 23:42, 18 August 2009 (UTC) So many typos from me recently, and the minor edit on specializations was best, requiring another minor edit, doh. :-/ What do people think about the "general talents"? Are they general enough to be named like this? Alternatives could be weapon talents, weapon styles talents, ... MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 08:46, 21 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander :It’s easy to miss things on the big pages. I always seem to notice a mistake as soon I hit the save button. So annoying! It might hard to come up with the perfect titles for headings without knowing a few more talents, but I like the idea of creating headings that are more specific and what you’ve suggested sounds good to me. Loleil 12:47, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Templar and Shapeshifter are ready for discussion. Need more info on game mechanics, though! Well, I can't say we don't get any information recently, so time will tell. I'll wait some more with the titles. Weapon styles would be most appropriate, I think, but "weapon style talent lists" sounds a bit out of whack. Maybe someone else has a better idea. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 18:10, 21 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Seems you didn't like the layout I used, Loleil. I don't mind - but, actually it's the layout from the Mage page. I didn't invent it but I assumed it would be worth it to spend the time to make it similar, hm. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 00:14, 22 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander :I hadn't thought about the mage page, but my thinking was that putting the descriptions of the class first would help contextualise the class, something that is needed less on the mage page. Also it looked a little off having a list (the templar talents) before a full paragraph, but maybe that's just me . As to the titles, I'm still not sure, but maybe you could have "Talents for Weapon Styles", though that's still a little wordy. Loleil 00:24, 22 August 2009 (UTC) lol I just realized the game itself uses the name "weapon talents" (see Combat Training) so that's the wording to use I guess. Someone did some nice formatting with lists. I like. It's currently interfering with the talent grids but since those will be replaced by images - good idea! MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 00:40, 26 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander I completed the information on talents so far. Sorry for not waiting. Do you like to rearrange the weapon styles similiar to the spell schools? As you like. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 21:14, October 13, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander :Wow you have been busy. Nicely done . I think that the spell style will work nicely here, as I've still got an hour until the creator finishes downloading, I'll get started. Loleil 21:37, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Yep, looks better with the separate pages, I agree. Once we get the icons, it will also resemble the class specific talent lines. I like the concept. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 17:08, October 14, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander This is probably the shiniest page now . Not sure about the rogue and warrior pages, though. I'm not sure if a mix of details and overviews looks good. For the spells page, it's still okay I think. Thoughts? MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 17:29, October 16, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander :Ooo it is shiny! That must have taken a long time, but I think it looks great. I'm not sure what to do for the warrior and rogue pages either, particularly on the rogue page as there is so many. It doesn't look great, but then I don't what sort of things we would put on the page if we took the talents out. Maybe we should just have the names of talents on the class page and create more dedicated talent pages, and eventually expand on things like strategy and what skills and weapons are good on the class page. Loleil 22:46, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :: I especially love the Punisher, Flurry, and Whirlwind icons. I don't normally play dual-wielding characters, but this talent tree looks like a lot of fun. :: -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Friday, October 16, 2009 @ 6:55 pm (ET) :::I'd second that. Duelist is looking better and better. Also, I never thought I'd be so excited by icons :p. Loleil 23:10, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Haha, that's what I say about icons (and smileys )! Feel free to compose the spells and class pages if you like. Or maybe I'll think of something later. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 23:42, October 16, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Power of Blood School Wouldn't it be better to place the Power of Blood School on the talents page as well? Like I previously did on the spell page? Currently it only has them on the rogue page. I do not know what the warrior talents would be however, so if someone would be able to figure that out then that would be nice. --Haasth 11:46, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Threat info In the threat info section, it mentions that "(The) additional threat (from damage) is based on the damage amount in relation to an enemy's maximum health. E.g., dealing 50 damage to an enemy with 100 hit points will generate 50 points of threat." So does it mean that the added threat is equal to 100 * (damage/enemy health) ? Misterroboto 23:38, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :No, it's 100 * (damage/enemy health at fully healed hitpoints). -- 04:08, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Talent description I am recommending that the changes by User:Evil4Zerggin be rolled back. I stated the case at Talk:Spells#Sustained_Buff. If there are objections, please leave the message there. Cheers! -- 21:17, January 11, 2011 (UTC)